parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble on the Tracks - Adverts by Thomas the LEGO Engine.
Here are some adverts that would be perfect Thomas the LEGO Engine's Trouble on the Tracks Movie. Voice Actors *Joey *Kayla *Scary Voice *Kimberly *Eric *Paul *Diesel *David *Salli *Evil Genius *Young Guy *Zack *Kidaroo *Princess *French Fry *Carlos *Kate *Julie *Brian *Amy *Jennifer *Simon *Ivy *Dallas *Alan *Catherine *Steven Adverts Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) Advert *(as Thomas turns on a TV, which for Thomas 2: The Great Escape on the Sega Dreamcast, he presses the start button while Spongebob and Patrick serve people some food at the Krusty Krab, but while doing so, Thomas gasps in surprise to see himself, now limbless, and being the role of Rayman, and sliding out of a prison ship to collect some red lums) *Thomas: Wow! *Spongebob: Oh no! Thomas, why are you Rayman? *Thomas: Because I'm a video game character. Come on. (all the heroes jump into the screen and look all around themselves. First, arrives Frodo, in his Indiana Jones outfit. Now Batman, Patrick, Squidward, Spiderman, Bilbo, Gandalf, and everybody else, who have introduced themselves, until Stanley, Duck, Edward, Mavis, Boco, and James see Thomas in his Rayman form, and follow them into the Gordon village) *Batman: Ah, perfect and simple. *Gandalf: Yeah, what could go wrong? (Thomas sees a pirate coming toward him and creates an energy sphere in his hand's palm and fires the shot at the pirate) *Thomas: Join us in Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2 on the Sega Dreamcast. Rated E for Everyone. How about that for a commercial break for Trouble on the Tracks? Thomas grounds his parents for misbehaving at Krusty Burger. *Thomas: Ask me. Why are you so angry? *Edward and Mavis: We want Krusty Burger! *Thomas: Fine, we'll go. (invites his father, Edward, his brother, James, his nephew, Duck, his friend, Stanley, and his feline buddy, Duncan, into the truck. As they arrive at Krusty Burger in the truck, Mavis and the kids arrive inside) *James: Here we are. Now what would you like? *Edward and Mavis: We want 206, 100 cheeseburgers, and 100 MacFlurries. *Duck: Look, I'm sorry to tell you this, but they cost way too much! *Stanley: Why don't you have twelve cheeseburgers, two cokes, and three MacFlurries? *Edward and Mavis: Kids, we want what we want, so give it to us now! *Thomas: No, Mom. *Mavis: You're stupid! *Thomas: Look, don't talk to your own son like that. *James: Yeah, and stop acting like a little brat. *Duck: Do you want to have what we said, or do you want to have nothing at all? *Stanley: See you what did? You've got everyone looking at us. *Boco: And that's really unbelieveable! *Edward: What?! That does it! We're going to throw a mental breakdown! *Mavis: Yes! *Edward and Mavis: And WE WANT-- *Thomas: Whoa! *Stanley: She's gonna blow! *Duck: Run for it! *James: Run! Run! We gotta run! *Boco: Grab Duncan! Gang way! Take cover! *Edward and Mavis: WHAT WE WANT-- *Duncan: Meow! *Spongebob: This isn't good. *Patrick: Look out! *Squidward: Run! *Edward and Mavis: SO GIVE IT TO US NOW! (snarls and growls angrily that she blows some wind that knocks Thomas, Stanley, Boco, James, Duck, Duncan, Batman, Robin, Emmet, The South Park kids, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Spiderman, Bilbo, Gandalf, some men, a pig, some Jedi knights, some rebels, The Simpsons, Han Solo, R2D2, Chewbacca, C3PO, Harry Potter, the students, his friends, his teachers, Herr Bergmann, GermanLetsPlay, and the others off their feet, until the heroes hit a wall, and lay upside down) *Thomas: If I ever have to do something right, I'll always force everyone to obey my commands. (force blinds Mavis and Edward and forces them to obey his commands. Edward and Mavis obey and give Thomas, James, Boco, Stanley, Duck, and Duncan their order) It's a good thing we like to watch whatever movies we love. Always remember to watch the Making of Thomas the LEGO Engine's episodes. Three Little Birds Commercial * Stepney: (hugs into Thomas, while dripping tears from her eyes) I should have listened to you, Thomas. * D261: (cheekily) You are a dead man. * Thomas: You lie! (kicks D261 into an electric fence that zaps him) * Oliver: (whacks Duck on the head) Sorry, Sir. (Molly drips a tear. Edward gulps) * Bob Marley: Don't worry... (Gordon throws Stepney into a cage) ...about a thing... (Stepney falls down onto the floor, hurting himself) ...cause every little thing... (Mavis waves her wand, and steps foward, but throws magic at the puppet Stepney to bring him to life) ...gonna be alright. (Stepney sprouts out monkey ears. Thomas fights D261 and struggles to control his fear) Singing, Don't worry... (Stepney and Thomas jump off the cliff, screaming, and land into the sea) ...about a thing... ...'cos every little thing... (James, Stepney, Edward, and Molly paddle out of the mouth of Diesel 10) ...gonna be alright. * Thomas: Stepney, look out! (Stepney steps back and slips off the edge) * Stepney: Ouch! * Bob Marley: Rise up this morning... Smiled with the rising sun. Three little birds. Pinch by my doorstep. Singing sweet songs. Of Melodies Pure and True. * James: Just what you think you know the dime. * Bob Marley: Singing... Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17